Hermione Granger Secret
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Hermione Granger has a big secret from the War 11 years ago when it all comes out what will she do.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Sec ret **

Chapter 1 The Night That Change their lives Forever

It was a dark cold night in April 1998 someone Dissaprate near the Blackwood orphanage she walked up the stairs she was in tears she layed her baby's down she stare at them she left them Harry ring and a locket she stare at them and gave them a big kiss **"Goodbye Sirius, And Grace we will meet again someday "**she gave them a big kiss and knocked on the door and started running away she kept running she couldn't look back at the end of the street she bursted into tears and dissaprate away heartbroken at losing her and Harry children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Se**

Chapter 2 Eleven Years Later

Hermione Weasley Nee Granger is the Deputy Headmistress and Charms Teacher of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry she was visiting the Muggle born students for the 2009-2010 School Year she looked down at the list the names Sirius Potter, And Grace Potter on the list she started crying her kids were still at the orphanage she just hope her children had good childhood but there one thing that eat away at her she never told Harry or Ron, or her parents or the Weasley the truth.

She dissaprate to the place she drop of her eldest children eleven years ago she walked up to the door and knocked on the door **"Hello" "I Have An Appointment With Mrs Willows" "come right this way" " Hello Mrs Weasley welcome to Blackwood Orphanage" I'm here because Sirius Potter and Grace Potter have a scholarship to go to a private school they will only need to stay here if they want to for the Christmas Holidays, and summer holidays" ok i will get them for you" Grace Sirius come here please.**

They ran into to the room **"Mrs Weasley is here to talk to you" ok" **Hermione looked at them her breath catched in her froat Sirius looked like Harry with his messy black hair green eyes and smile but he has some of me in him. Grace looked like me before I with the wild hair and everything except she has Harry green eyes. "Sit** down please**"** "I have something to tell you Sirius you're a wizard and grace you're a witch" "What" and they started laughing" "Wingardum Levoisa they** stare woah "**Here your letters" **they started reading "**What Diagon Alley it where you will get your Equipment" **

"**I Have to go know I will be back in a thew days to take you to Diagon Alley" "Ok By" **she got up and hug them she felt the motherly instinct she left the room her thoughts were at least they look happy she thought. Later that night Grace open her locket **"Hey Sirius" "yeah Grace" "look Professor Weasley looks like our mother they both looked "Yes she dose" "but she can't be they said" **that night they fell asleep with thoughts of Hogwarts and their parents.

_There Children _

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Children_

_Sirius Potter Age 11_

_Grace Potter Age 11 _

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Children_

_James Potter Age 8_

_Albus Potter Age 6_

_Lilly Potter Age 4 _

_Reamus Potter Age 2 _

_Hermione Granger And Ronald Weasley Children_

_Rose Weasley Age 8_

_Hugo Weasley Age 6_

_Jason Weasley Age 5_

_Hazel Weasley Age 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Secret**

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

It two weeks until the end of the summer and the start of the knew school year at Hogwarts. She dissaprate back to the orphanage. "**Professor Weasley **they ran to her **"Know Sirius, and Grace you be good for Mrs Weasley** ""Yes Mrs Willows" she went back inside hold onto my hands please they nodded and she disparate them to the Leakey Cauldron. "I feel sick they said "you will feel like that the first time you disparate woah" "I'm going to by you some books on the wizarding world for you to read" "Thank you Mrs Weasley.

"What do we need to do know" "Grace ran into someone "I'm Sorry she said she looked at them the green eyes there my husband's children" Grace and Sirius this is Mrs Potter" Hello dears" she sneer at them Hermione saw that. **"And this is Teddy Lupin he going to be in your year at Hogwarts" "Hello Grace** started blushing ow she thought her little girl has a crush **"we better get going by "Teddy and Ginny by they said" **they kept walking down the street to Olivanders Hermione worried will Ginny figure out that Grace and Sirius are her and Harry children.

They enter Olivanders **"ah hello Hermione and who may you be" "this is Grace, And Sirius" "Hello" "Hello" know Grace he walked the isle and found a wand he gave her a wand **"**well give it a wave**" she waved the wand and everything fell out of place. "**No maybe not" "how about this wand" **he gave the wand golden sparks shot out of it Sirius and Grace stare "**Your wand is 10/1/2 Inches the core Phoenix Feather and the Wand wood Elm look after that wand Grace. "**Know Sirius he got a batch of wands the first wand he picked up felt warm in his hands eventually Golden Sparks shot out of his wand "**Your wand is 12/1/2 Inches the core Dragon Heart strings and the wand wood is maple" .**

"**That wand is very Rare look after it" that will be 8 galleons please come again" Come on where got to get you back to the orphanage". **She held their hands and dissaprate away" they landed on the grass Mrs willows was waiting **"Thank you again Mrs Weasley." ** "**I will see you in two weeks to take you to kings cross **they nodded and ran inside **"thank you **and she shut the door". **"**I Don't want to leave them what am I going to do and she disparate away with those thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Secret**

**Chapter 4 Hogwarts Shock Sorting **

It been two weeks since they visited Diagon alley . Hermione just pick them up **"so Sirius and Grace how was the rest of your summer" It was great we read all those books it was great that great"" so what house do you want to be in when you go to Hogwarts" Grace said Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Or Hufflepuff". "Sirius said Gryffindor ok she smile" "Where here" **they ran out of the car with their luggage and owls and chuck them on the luggage cart and started walking ahead of Hermione "**Professor Granger where is the platform? She showed them it here. "We have to walk through the barrier are you ready" **she grip onto one of their hands

"**are you ready 1, 2, 3, **they ended up on the other side Hermione looked at their face of her and Harry children was that it was beautiful that was her first thought because she is a muggleborn witch and there Half-bloods she feels guilty that she gave them up there her children as much as Rose, Hugo, Jason and Hazel are she loves them very much. It was 11.00 the whistle blew **"Know be good I will see you at school"** They hug her** "thank you for everything" **they ran onto the train and waved her goodbye she had tears in her eyes and waved back goodbye.

They sat back in their seats and stare out at the country side just thinking about their new lives in the wizarding world away from the orphanage they knew Hogwarts would be great. They started playing a game of chess "**Oh hey guys there you are" **Grace looked up and started blushing "**Oh hey Teddy" "Hey Grace" Hey Sirius said" "This is Charlotte Wood **Charlotte has red hair, green eyes Charlotte stare at Sirius she loved his messy hair green eyes and glasses it was like love at first sight. "**Him I'm Grace" "and I'm Sirius" "Hello" "would anyone like to play a game of chess.**

The four of them became the best of friends they learnt everything about each other within the train ride to Hogwarts they knew Charlotte dad Oliver Wood, they knew Teddy Harry Potter God son. Before the train stopped Teddy said **"Did you know you have my godfather eyes" "No" **they got off the train and followed teddy "**Hello Teddy Hagrid who are you friends" this is Sirius, Grace, and Charlotte "Hello **Hagrid look into their eyes and gasp what going on did Harry have children have children with someone else but who.

They followed Hagrid down to the boats and got in and started rowing across the lake there eyes light up "**Whoa it looks cool **they cross the lake quickly and Hagrid led us into Hogwarts it was interesting there was talking portraits moving staircases and they stopped at a door that led to someone where else Professor Weasley came out **"Hello first year and welcome to Hogwarts at Hogwarts there are 4 Houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin at Hogwarts for the next Seven Years will be like your family welcome to Hogwarts and please follow me. **

They followed her into the great hall everyone was looking at the celling **"It just like the night sky" **they stopped. **"When I call your name please come fourth.**

**Clare Greengrass**

**Hufflepuff**

**Stuart Henderson**

**Slytherin**

**Mackenise Bell **

**Gryffindor **

**Charlotte Wood**

**Gryffindor**

**Teddy Lupin **

**Gryffindor**

**Morgan Brown**

**Slytherin**

**Grace Potter **

**Everyone gasp there know other Potter Children**

**Hm hello another Potter hm your very cleave and studious like your very brave and very loyal but where should I put you Hm hm better be GRYFFINDOR **

The Gryffindor table cheer the loudest so did Professor Weasley who had a smile on her face know

**Sirius Potter**

**Hm another potter hm you are very cunning and very brave and loaly but is not dumb hm I think slytherin no better be SLYTHERIN**

"**What Slytherin everyone said"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Secret**

Chapter 5 the First Quiditch Practice

It been a thew weeks since the term started everyone was still talking about Grace, and Sirius how there last name Potter and they can't be Harry Potter Son, and Daughter and that were liars and that Sirius got into the Slytherin.

Hey Charlotte, and Teddy are you looking forward to the flying lesson with Sirius and the slytherin yes come on they started walking to the Quiditich pitch a cold voice said **"Gryffindor Line up on one side, and slytherin on the other." Hello I'm Professor Weasley-Potter I'm your Quiditch teacher she walked down the line and stare at Sirius and Grace extra closely and I will take no naughty behaviour in this class" know I would you like you to put your right hand over the broom and say up". "up" up it will take you a little while to get it" **

Over an hour later everyone had hold of their broom except for Frank Longbottom "**Hey Longbottom can't even get a broom to move how perfected for a pure blood" "shut up Malfoy Grace said leave Frank along or I will curse you into oblivion" "Know Potter I will make a deal I will leave Longbottom along for the rest of the school year if you catch the snitch before me but a girl can't beat a Malfoy" Know" No! Sirius, Charlotte, and Teddy yelled" **Grace and Derek mounted there brooms.

"**Ready Potter as Ready as I will ever been **he let the snitch go they started flying around the goals up around the stands over to the transfiguration Courtyard past the Deputy Headmistress where Hermione so her daughter flying and gasp and started running down to the Quidtich Pitch Malfoy pulled onto her school shirt so it tared Malfoy laughed and started flying away Grace Started flying after Malfoy and nearly knocked of his broom she was that close to get the snitch she reach her hand out and Capture the snitch she heard screams from a mile away " **sucked in Malfoy and flew off."**

She landed down on the ground the whole of Gryffindor house ran to her and hug her and said **"Well done Grace" "know Miss Potter this is Bradley Wood the Captain Of Gryffindor house he In Fourth Year he shook her hand that was some flying Lass" "Thanks I would like you to join the Gryffindor House team as a seeker" **Grace thought about it "**Ok I will" **everyone cheer **"I will see you on Thursday Night Lass" "know Mr Malfoy, and Miss Potter you can both Serve a Dentition tonight and Mr Malfoy tomorrow night because of his bullying of Mr Longbottom" "WHAT" **he scream **"I will see you both in dentition tonight" **and she walked of leaving them to their lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Secret**

Chapter 6 Ginny Blackmail

It was late at night Hermione-Granger-Weasley sat up thinking she couldn't believe her daughter was the seeker of Gryffindor House which I'm the head of. I'm Proud of Sirius to he still my son he doing very well in all of his class and to me it doesn't matter if he in Slytherin or Gryffindor she was stopped of her thoughts by a knock on the door she opened the door Ginny barge in past me she looked at me angrily she turned around.

"**I know those little brats are your and Harry if you ever tell Harry about those little brats I will destroy you" Hermione said they were born before you were married "Ginny leave my and Harry children along there done nothing to you yeah what there done to me is being born" Hermione snap she walked up to Ginny and slap her you do not know what any of it was like for me so don't you dare talk to about me or my baby's.**

Ginny sneer at her and storm out of the room Hermione sat in her seat and opened a bottle of Firewhisky she knew it was a matter of time before Harry found out Hermione need to drink her worries away because she knew her life has come crashing down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger** **Secret**

Chapter 8 Incident

Grace was running late to his first quiditich game she was the only one in the castle but she thought wrong. "**Hey Potter" "yes Malfoy" "I'm going to curse you embarrassed me and the mighty house of slytherin where is my wand she was looking through her pockets". "NO! **her siblings and best friends were there yelling **"Reducto **she was blasted down the stairs there was blood everyone they all looked down in shock what has Malfoy done.

Grace was out for three weeks one cold day in December of 2009 she awoke she groan in pain she couldn't speck until madam Pomfrey fed her a potion **"I want to see everyone" "ok dear". **20 minutes later Sirius, Charlotte, and Teddy ran into the hospital wing they started to cry they all threw their arms around her **"where glad you're ok" "what happened to Malfoy" ."He was expelled and was sent to Durmstrang instute" "that good" **someone opened the door **"can I please talk to Mr Potter, and Miss Potter alone please **Professor Granger said.

She sat down after Charlotte and Teddy left "**I'm going to tell you the truth about who your parents are I'm your mother, and Harry Potter you father. "What!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 the Secret Revealed

It know the Christmas holidays it know boxing day there sitting in the great hall with Professor Granger there mum there been getting to know her she really nice but on the morning of the 26th December there life's change forever.

They were eating breakfast when an owl came for their mother she open it and gasp they went around behind her to read the Daily prophet.

_Hermione Granger and Harry Love Child_

_12 Years ago this coming April 24__th__ Harry Potter and Hermione Granger children turn 12. Their names are Grace Potter who 11 Year Old and in Gryffindor at Her first year At Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and followed in her dad footsteps and is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidtich team._

_Sirius Potter who 11 Years Old and shockingly in Slytherin and in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and followed in his mother footsteps he is excellence in all of his class and is especially good at DADA._

_The Potter family refuse to comment but Hermione Weasley Currently working At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and Her Husband Refuse to Comment what Is Hermione Weasley going to say about this she is a lot of trouble._

_From Rita Skeeter _

"**That Women I'm going to kill her" **people started running up to them saying ** "is it true" " is it true" are you Harry Potter children" "Miss Patterson move please or you will get a dentition" **she ran through the crowd with her children all the way to the office what she going to do .

Harry, Ginny, and Ron POV

Harry Potter was sitting in his den reading that article he couldn't believe he had two other children out there with Hermione and she never told him he was angry very angry where has she had them for the past 11 Years there my children two.

"**I CANT BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT WHORE" "HERMIONE NOT A WHORE THE CHILDREN WERE BORN WHEN WE WERE NOT TOGTHER WHEN THEY WERE CONCIVED GINNY" "FINE **and she disparate away.

Harry Potter just sat there thinking he doesn't care what Ginny think what the Weasley think what Hermione thinks he going to get to know his children.

I can't believe Hermione cheated on me with Harry I'm going to kill him how dare he have sex with my wife I am going to get rid of those children so Hermione doesn't have any Children with Harry and get rid of Harry myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Harry Finds Out the Truth **

Ginny hasn't been home in days he put up new wards on the property so she can't get it not far to our children that she not here "**are you shore you can watch them Minerva" " I will be fine Harry the love there Aunt Minnie flew to my office you two need to talk". ""Ok the Transfiguration Professor Office at Hogwarts" **he landed in the office **"Harry" "Hermione we need to talk ok" **he sat down and waited.

"**Are they our children Hermione"? "Yes Harry" "Why didn't you tell me the truth Hermione" "they were conceived while we were on the run I had them on the run". I thought you would of regret it Harry" "I never regret Hermione and by the sounds of it we got two wonderful children out of it." **

"**We did" so where did you put them for the past 11 Years" "I put them in an orphanage near my parents' house." "YOU WHAT HERMIONE I CANT BELIVE YOU KNOW HOW I WAS RAISESD WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" "I DID IT BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE IF I KEPT THEM YOU WOULD OF HATE ME FOR IT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BE WITH GINNY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT BUT I HAD TO". "I want you to watch this memory than you will know why. "Hermione I need some time to think and he flew away leaving Hermione in tears".**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Memory's

Harry went back to his house and into his office. Once he put a silencing charm up, Harry started trashing his office. He was so angry he just wanted to hit someone, so he punched the wall. He sat down in his chair and got the fire whisky out and started drinking. "This is going to be a long night" Harry said and started drowning himself in the bottle of fire whisky.

It had been one week since Harry and Hermione had their argument. Harry decided he needed to see those memories and meet his children today. He had it he need to go and see Hermione He walked into the flew and yelled "**Transfiguration professor at Hogwart**s!" Harry fell to the floor and looked up. "**Hermione I would like to see your memories please" She nodded**. "**ok Harry**" she pulled the pensive out and pour the contents of the memories into the pensive and Harry put his head in to see the memories.

**Hermione was sitting outside the tent holding something it was a pregnancy test he looked down it said positive "NO! NO! NO" she fell to the ground in tears whishing it wasn't true.**

"**It been 9 months since Hermione found out she was pregnant she has carried the baby's without Harry or Ron knowing when they were out looking for food Hermione suddenly felt pain she looked down her water broke then it change to Hermione holding two baby his children they both had green eyes she shed a tear for her children that she will never know.**

**She was walking up the stairs to the orphanage "goodbye Grace Sirius I will always love you I will see you again someday she gave them something and knocked on the door she started running away she couldn't look back she stop at the end of the street and bursted into tears and she disparate away**

Harry stared " **I'm so sorry Hermione" "Harry Hermione Said the war broke us but this broke me more you will never know how it felt to give up your child" "Hermione I want to meet our children" "ok Harry I will go and get them"  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione Granger Secret**

**Chapter 11 Meeting His Children**

Hermione was walking down the corridor worried. She didn't know why, she just was worried. She knocked on the classroom door. "Professor Weasley what can I do for you?" "I need to see Mr. and Miss Potter please" Grace, and Sirius followed Hermione out of the classroom. "Where are we going mum?" Grace asked. "We are going to meet your father" said Hermione "WHAT!" The children exclaimed as they just stood there. "What if he hates us?" Hermione gave them a reassuring smile. "He won't hate you. He will love you." The children were not convinced. "How do you know he won't hate us?" "Because I've known you father for 17 years, that's why."

"Are you ready to meet you father" Hermione asked as they reached the office. "Yes, as ready as we will ever be." Hermione opened the door. Harry stared at them with tears in his eyes. They looked like him and Hermione at the age of eleven. Then Grace and Sirius started to stare. Suddenly they ran to him and screamed "DADDY!" As they hugged him, Harry had tears running down his face. He finally felt complete. They all then sat down on the couch so they finally could get to know their dad.

Finally, late at night after the kids left, Harry kissed Hermione. "Hermione I want to be with you and only you. Ginny hasn't been home to see the kids in months. I've loved you for 11 years and no one is going to keep me from you."

"I will admit I haven't been happy for a long time. I love you Harry so much but our other children"

"We will come to that when it time."

"I Love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione Granger Secret

Chapter 12 The Argument

"**Harry I know where Ron, and Ginny are"** **"Where ? " "At the Burrow" " "We have to go and get them to sign the papers Harry " "Ok let go know" "Ok Harry" ** they step into the flew an yelled "**The Burrow**" they landed when they herd someone scream **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HOW DARE YOU KEEP THE CHILDREN A WAY FROM THERE PARENT!" **she then fired a curse but they dodge it **"Ron ,and Ginny Left The Children Molly there had chances to come back and they haven't.**

"**Molly just let them talk to Ronald ,and Ginny" " Fine" ** and they let them past and they walked out the back and saw Ron, and Ginny talking **"Hello Ginny, Ron" "Oh Harry and Hermione we want to sort everything out and we will except the Children" "I'm sorry they said" ** they threw the papers at them they read ,and then they started screaming **" YOU CANT DIVORCE US, AND TAKE THE KIDS AWAY" "WE ARE NOT TAKING THE KIDS AWAY IT CLEARLY SAYS WE HAVE HALF CUSTODY" "We will come back later when you have come down" **and they dissaparate away.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione Granger Secret

Chapter 13 The End

"**What going to happen know said Sirius and Grace**" "**You will not be going back to the orphange, and you are going to live with us ,and you brother and sisters for know on" "where going to miss this place this summer" "you will be back said Harry ,and Hermione**" **"i love you mum ,and dad" "we love you to"** they were all know one happy family.

**THERE HAPPILY EVER AFTER **

Harry and Hermione are know Grandparents Sirius Married Charlotte Wood Know Charlotte Potter Nee Wood and they have four children they are Louise Potter, and then they had twin boys Tyson Potter, and Samuel Potter and another boy Harry Potter 2nd.

Grace Potter married Harry godson Teddy Lupin know she Grace Lupin Nee Potter and they have six kids twins Remus Lupin 2nd ,and Nymphdora Lupin 2nd , Nicholas Lupin, Mason Lupin, Brandon Lupin, And Elizabeth Lupin .

All there other children are happily married with children im glad Harry And Hermione have finally got there happily ever after.


End file.
